Public Indecency
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Reeve Rufus tries to get himself out of a very interesting ticket and Reeve gets a parking violation


"Reeve..."

"O-Oh god.. Rufus.. ahh.."

"Mnn!" The President rocked harder into his employee making Reeve moan long and high, many octaves higher than one should hear coming from a man of his age. Rufus couldn't repress a laugh, the dark haired man blushing fiercly fearing he'd done something stupid.

"Why are you laughing at me?!"

"You moan like a woman." he sucked on Reeve's ear listening to the man's breath falter as he succumbed to the younger man's hips.

"D-Do not!" Defending himself was becoming increasingly difficult as those amazing hips moved faster. Rufus knew just how and where to move to send Reeve into screams, the windows of his cramped little sedan steaming up concealing their sinful delight from view. This wasn't what Reeve had thought would happen when Rufus said he wanted to go watch the sunset.

"Oh yes you do... let me show you how it is done.." Reeve screamed, consumed by his lover's heat. Neither could speak but breathless pants, one move more would send both crashing into orgasm. So.. so close...

"HEY!" A sharp male voice and persistent banging on the fogged windows completely ruined the mood. Rufus snapped up but he felt no concern. Actually, he was greatly amused. Imagine the headlines there would be tomorrow:: **President of Shinra "Promotes" Employee in Back Alley.**

"Sir, l-let me talk." Reeve tried to sit up but Rufus had already climbed into the front seat, pulling his pants back on. If only he'd had a camera when the officer, a rookie by the looks of him and barely a day over twenty, saw Rufus Shinra of all people climbing out of the steamy vehicle half dressed with his hair askew. The officer couldn't quite say anything, rather just stared at the politician in absolute bewilderment. The redhead Turk was a regular offender in the cop's book but the President?!

"Can I help you?" Rufus pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "You're interrupting my meeting."

"Umm.." the cop's brains still wasn't functioning. "P-President Shinra?"

"Yes, that's me. now what do you want? I'm a bit.. occupied at the moment." The cop dug in his back pockets and motioned to the car. Rufus was already drawing out his wallet ready to bribe the newbie any amount of money necessary to get him the hell away. The cop was about to speak when he snuck a glance inside the car, curious to see who the President found worthy of further trashing his reputation with. He most certainly wasn't expecting to see Reeve Tuesti climb out of the car behind him.

Now it was one thing to catch that Turk boy banging his boyfriend in some back alley. It was something else to catch the President revealing how Shirna promoes their employees some back alley. Catching him fucking a **male** employee in the back of some steamy old sedan? Priceless. Now THIS he couldn't pass up.

"I'm going to have to ticket you on account of illegally parking--"

"The car is his." Rufus pointed to Reeve who frowned.

"Alright, fine." the cop filled out the parking violation and handed it to Reeve before turning back on Rufus. "And you for public indecency."

"What price can I name to make you so conveniently forget I was here?" The cop's jaw his the ground when Rufus flashed huge cash in front of his eyes. So very tempting.. so, so very tempting.. yet how many people honestly got to say they ticketed President Shinra? And for public indecency of all things! The cop may be stuck working a dead-end job all his life but this was a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity he was not about to pass up.

"I'm sorry sir but you are a citizen of this city too." he pushed the ticket into Rufus's hand with a broad smirk. He reached for his cellphone but thought differently when Rufus flashed a rather large shotgun sitting in the front seat. Of all the nights to forget his buleltproof vest... Jumping into his car he sped away, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Now it was Reeve's turn to laugh.

"Nicely done, Boss."

"Whatever do you mean?" Rufus snatched the ticket from Reeve and burned both of them with his lighter, "I see nothing. Besides, he has no evidence it isn't like anyone will believe him." Reeve yelped as Rufus tugged him back into the car and pounced back on him, kicking off his pants.

"Now... where were we?"


End file.
